My Clarity, My Destruction
by TheLittleMoonLover
Summary: [A Next Generation Fanfiction] Lily Luna Potter has finally come to Hogwarts, join her as she goes through her schooling -makes friends with the cocky Scorpius Malfoy. But when someone starts to murder students in her fifth year, people begin to suspect that there is a madman loose in the school. Watch as Lily grows into her own and faces down a terrifying killer.
1. Up and AWay Again

**Chapter 1: Up and Away Again.**

_Twenty one years…_

Harry stared at the train as it chugged off into the distance, this time taking all three of his children a long with it.

He gripped Ginny's hand and she gave him a little squeeze and smiled gently at him.

"They'll be alright; the older kids will look out for Lily and Hugo." Hermione reassured him; she stood on the other side of him. The two couples began to walk back towards the exit of Platform 9 ¾, to get lunch like they had every year, this time it was just the adults.

"Yeah," Ron snorted derisively as they passed through the barrier and into the busy King's Cross Station "What could possible go wrong—ow hey!" he yelped as Ginny's elbow connected with his ribs "What was that for Gin?" he said in an indignant voice and rubbed the sore spot on his ribs.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother, "Honestly Ron, I don't know why you even open your mouth sometimes." Hermione said and linked her arm through her sister-in-laws, throwing a small teasing smile her husband's way.

"Everything is going to be great this year, I can just feel it."

"Lily! Settle down, if you bounce anymore you'll hit the ceiling!" Rose chided in her 'I'm an adult so I'm the boss of you' voice. Lily threw her an irritated look, honestly she was only thirteen. It wasn't as if she was of age yet.

"Lay off Rose," Albus said, coming to her rescue as always "You bounced twice as much as she did on our first trip to Hogwarts." Rose blushed, but shut up.

The five of them had crammed themselves into one of the cars nearly fifteen minutes ago and were driving each other crazy already. James, Albus, and Rose sat on one of the seats. James was looking out the window sullenly, apparently his girlfriend Matilda Kinshim had broken up with him a few days ago—so he was moping.

Lily rolled her eyes, ever since James had turned fourteen he had gone completely girl crazy. She nudged Hugo, who turned to look at her—he looked like his father, except he had his mother's mousy brown hair that never seemed to want to lie flat. "Are you excited at least, Hugo?" She whispered to him and he nodded. "Of course Lily—we're going to Hogwarts after all!" He stated as if that were reason enough.

"What house do you think you'll get into?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know honestly, James is in Gryffindor and so is Albus. So more than likely that is where I'll be placed." Lily shrugged, she was fine with Gryffindor. She wasn't smart like Rose who was in Ravenclaw, and she wasn't as bubbly as most Hufflepuffs. So Gryffindor suited her fine.

"What about you?" She asked and Hugo looked at his hands.

"I know my dad wants at least one of his children to be in Gryffindor, and Ro is in Ravenclaw. So I guess Gryffindor."

"Okay, but where do _you_ want to be?"

He murmured something under his breath "What?" she leaned in closer. Hugo sighed and scrambled for his backpack which sat on the seat next to him, he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, shooting looks at the trio sitting a cross from them. They weren't paying attention, Rose and Albus were talking about transfiguration and James had put in his earbuds and turned the volume up, still moping.

Hugo hastily scrawled down something on the paper and passed it over to Lily.

**I kind of like Hufflepuff.**

The note said, "That's cool." Lily said offering him a smile. Hugo smiled back and pulled out one of the textbooks that he had brought with him, it had CHARMS stamped in gold lettering on the front of its purple cover.

Lily chuckled to herself, both of the Weasley kids had picked up their mother's studying habits. Lucky for them.

The train chugged on, through the mountains and past the great lake. The sun set and soon stars speckled the black sky. James' mood finally picked up and by the time the Train operator called for the students to begin dressing in their robes, they were all chattering amongst themselves.

The boys left and Rose drew the curtains over the window on the door. They hastily got dressed in their robes, Rose fussing over Lily's neck tie her orange-red hair glinting in the yellow lighting of the train car.

"It looks fine Ro." Lily said pushing the older girl's hands away.

"But it's crooked!" Rose protested.

"No it isn't, don't mother me Ro." Lily said and stamped her foot, opening the door to the car and stomped past the boys.

She walked the train for a while, stopping to say hello to some of her family members. Teddy Lupin was sitting in a car all by himself; he had become an Auror last year and had been placed at a post at Hogwarts. "Hi Teddy!" she greeted him and plopped down on the seat next to him.

"Hey yourself Lily, I thought you were sitting with your cousins and brothers?" He asked, brushing his unruly blue hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, but they got irritating. Can I sit with you for the rest of the trip?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

Teddy chuckled and ruffled her dark auburn hair "Yes you can Lily-pop."

Lily smiled and leaned back against the seat, lapsing into a comfortable silence.

An half and hour later the train pulled to a stop at the station at Hogwarts. "All off!" Called one of the conductors as the trunks were being pulled off the train.

"Well that's my cue; time to go make sure no one kills each other getting off." Teddy said and got up.

"Come see me at the Auror's tower when you're all settled—By Lily!" Lily waved and waited for a few moments before leaving herself, getting caught in the wave of other children as she made her way towards the exit.

* * *

"Lily! Where are you?" She heard her James's voice and she lifted her hand and waved, hoping that they would see her.

"Where've you been?" Albus asked looking at her up and down to make sure she was alright.

"I went to sit with Teddy." She shrugged.

"No fair!" Hugo said "I wanted to do that but Rose said no."

"I said no for a reason peabrain, I didn't want you to get lost." Rose folded her arms and looked as if she were about to say more, but someone blew a horn—signaling for the older kids to make their way to the carriages. Rose hugged her little brother and gave him a kiss on the forehead, which looked odd considering she had just insulted the size of his brain. "See you inside!" The boys said and waved before hurrying off into the night.

"So what do we do now?" Hugo asked, Lily shrugged and he found her hand and gripped onto it like she was some sort of tether keeping him on Earth.

"Hugo that hurts!" She hissed and his grip slackened. "Sorry, nervous."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys, so I know that I'm in the middle of a different Harry Potter, Future generation, story. But this idea came to me and my writing had changed quite a bit. So please bear with me, I will try to finish both stories so don't freak out. **

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated. **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	2. The Sorting Hat makes a Joke

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat makes a Joke.**

Hagrid showed up five minutes later and began to heard the first years towards the boats.

He sidled right up to where Hugo and Lily were standing "Hallo' kiddies." He boomed and gave them both big hugs.

"Hallo' Hagrid!" They mimicked with big grins.

"A'right, off with ye little minxes before the boats leave!" They scurried into his boat and the boats magically pulled away from the shore.

"Wait!" Called a small voice and everyone turned to watch a small pale blond girl waving wildly on the shore.

"Ach, Bunny Longbottom you'll be the death of me! Ye hear!" Hagrid said and the boats began to move backwards, clunking into the stone wall as the tiny girl climbed in and sat next to Lily.

"Bunny why are ye even here? Ye live in the Castle girl!" Hagrid said as the boats took off again.

"I was at my grandmothers for the summer…" she squeaked nervously. Lily had only met the girl once before on one of her birthdays, and if anything she seemed smaller now. She had long pale blond hair that curled down her back and her bangs were pulled back by a blue head band. Her large blue eyes that were the same as her mother's were fraught with worry and nervousness instead of a far away look.

"Yer always late for everything Bunny." Hagrid said with a shake of his head and sighed "How is the old bat anyways?"

"Scary as ever." The girl said and smiled for the first time since Lily had seen her. "Someone put Gnomes into her garden and she spent the whole morning chasing them around with her cane."

Hagrid roared with laughter "Still kicking, that old bat will never bite the dust."

"We're here!" whispers began in the boat as the castle loomed over them, every single window was lit and the reflection of the lights on the water sparkled.

"Aye kiddos, welcome to Hogwarts!"

* * *

"You will keep in formation at all times." Said Professor Longbottom, Lily's mom and dad had always told Lily that Neville Longbottom used to be a nervous wreck, afraid of anything. But to Lily he just looked a little disheveled, he was wearing a his long black robes that showed he was the head of the Gryffindor house and bits of papers were sticking out of the pockets.

"Please follow me, and please be quiet." He called over his shoulder.

Lily walked next to Hugo and the girl called Bunny who was nervously looking around again. "I'm Lily." She whispered to the girl.

"I know." She said quietly "I'm Buninvira. But you can call me Bunny."

"I know." Lily said back and the girls smiled at each other.

"And I'm Hugo." Hugo whispered but Professor Longbottom looked back at them and they shut up.

They came to a very large, very ornate pair of double doors. "Get ready." Professor Longbottom said and the doors opened.

* * *

The great hall was better than anything that Lily's parents could have ever described, it was large and had huge cathedral ceilings, and four long dark tables sat in the room with banners for each house hanging over them. Children sat at the tables with long cone-like looking hats sitting on their heads.

James, Albus and Rose waved at them from their tables but Hugo and Lily were too afraid to wave back. Professor Lovegood was sitting at the staff table and waved to her daughter who beamed and waved shyly back.

The group of first years came to a stop at the stairs that led to the dais of which the staff table sat upon. A small brown unassuming stool stood before them.

"I will call your names and you will be sorted into your house. Good luck." Professor Longbottom said and pulled out his long scroll and began to read off names. When the student came up he would place the hat upon their head. Most of the time the hat would instantly rattle off a name but sometimes it would talk to itself for a moment before deciding.

Bunny went first of the three, she was shaking by the time she got to the stool and sat down.

The hat was placed on her head, it was a little bit charred and worse for wear but it still worked. "Wow," It said loudly "I haven't had someone shake this badly in over twenty years—you're the Longbottom girl. Best put you somewhere to toughen up like your father did. Gryffindor!" He crowed and Professor Longbottom and Lovegood beamed as their daughter got up with wobbly knees and made her way to the table.

More names and more people were sorted.

"Lily Potter." Any chatter in the room hushed and Lily stepped forwards, her heart hammering in her chest. She sat down on the stool and Professor Longbottom came forward with the hat, he gave her a reassuring look and placed the hat on her head.

"Pah!" It yelled and everyone jumped "Another Potter, why you lot are getting almost as bad as the Weasley's!" It laughed at it's own joke but Lily's cheeks flamed red. "But I do see courage, lots of courage, underneath that pretty red head of yours. And believe me girly you're going to need it. Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered as Lily got up and smiled, running over to sit beside Bunny. Her brothers grinned at her from down the table.

Hugo was the last name on the list he stood alone in front of the stool.

He sat down quietly and the hat was placed on his head "Weasley." The hat said in an almost bored voice "Gry—"

"Please wait!" Hugo said in a voice that carried throughout the great hall. Everyone turned from their conversations and watched him.

"Whats this? You don't want to be in Gryffindor? How odd—I thought all of you Weasley's, save Miss Rose Weasley, wanted to be in Gryffindor." Hugo shook his head so ferociously that the hat almost went flying off.

"No? Well alright, I suppose I've put enough Weasley's into Gryffindor in the past thirty years to last a lifetime. Lets shake it up a little bit—Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and Hugo broke out into a huge grin and went to join his house.

Now the Great Hall fell silent and all heads turned towards the staff table—namely the large chair that sat in the middle.

A thin woman with sharp features stood, her hair was firmly pinned back and her pointed green hat sat on the table next to her place setting.

"Good evening," the woman said and somehow her voice carried "I am Professor McGonagall, headmaster of Hogwarts. I welcome you all to this New School Year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." There was a smattering of applause and McGonagall waited for it to calm down.

"There are a few rules that I must establish before we eat. One, curfew is at ten, all must be in bed by eleven. Two, one must never venture into the restricted sector of the library. Three, the dark forest is expressly off limits, fear for your own safety if you choose to venture inside of it. Four, classes are to be attended at all times those caught skipping will be given detention. Five…" McGonagall's voice faded from Lily's mind as she thought about which classes she would be having this year. She had tested into advanced classes, despite her less than stellar study habits. So she would be in a lot of classes with second years… "And finally, rule number eleven, there is to be no use of violent magic on another student, or staff." McGonagall finished.

"Always remember, ladies and gentlemen. Knowledge is not something one can fully ever achieve; it is something one will always chase after. We at Hogwarts wish to help you chase after knowledge, courage, and the belief that doing something for the good of all will make everything work out. I bid you good luck in your endeavors, now let's enjoy the feast!" Applause filled the room as food filled the platters in the middle of the table and the students began to fill their stomachs.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Truthfully I already had chapter two written out when I posted this, haha... **

**But anyways, I know a lot of people have different visions for Neville and Luna's child-well here's mine.**

**If you would please Read and Review, I would be ever so grateful. **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	3. To be Honest, Scorpius is Kind of a Jerk

**Chapter Three: To be Honest, Scorpius is Kind of a Jerk**

Lily threw herself onto her bed and sighed with content. Her belly was full, her trunk was unpacked and she could feel the warmth of sleep not far off. She was dressed in her green flannel pajamas and a pair of warm socked. She looked over at her new friend, Bunny, who had chosen the bed next to hers.

She was dressed in a pretty nightgown that looked like it belonged to a porcelain doll; the girl herself looked pretty porcelain too. "Why are you so nervous all the time?" Lily asked, padding over to the girls bed and sitting next to her.

"I'm not I'm just…" she said with a sigh "A worrier I guess."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore." Lily smiled at her and the girl smiled back.

After chattering with her for a few more moments, Lily went back to her own bed and pulled the bed curtains shut around her, diving underneath the covers and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Lily never had nightmares. She had never felt the feeling of her chest seizing up with fear or the fact that there was no escape from them.

But now she felt that fear, it still gripped her even though she was now awake and sitting up in bed. Lily grappled underneath her pillow for her wand "_Lumos_." She whispered and the little room that her bed curtains created was illuminated by the bluish white light from her wand. She quickly got her breathing under control and by the time she did that, she had forgotten what was in her nightmare.

"It's just because you're in a new place." She told herself as she extinguished her wand and laid back down on her pillow, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"You see children," Professor Lovegood said dreamily as she talked about Wrackblasts and other creatures that were considered mythical, even in the Wizarding world. "They aren't invisible if you know what you're looking for." Professor Luna Lovegood taught the lecturing portion of the Magical Creatures class and twice a week, Hagrid taught the practical, hands on portion of the class.

Bunny and Lily sat next to each other at their desk as Luna pointed at an empty birdcage. Bunny watched her mother in rapt attention.

There was a squalling from one side of the classroom, "Excuse me for a moment," She hurried over to the side of the classroom where one of the sleeping babies had woken up.

Apparently Bunny had two baby brothers, twins. They were named Calidaris (or Cal) and Ben. Bunny had told me that her mother had chosen her and Cal's names and her father had chosen Ben's. "Mother secretly calls him Benivaris, but Daddy says his name is Benjamin." The girl shrugged and Lily laughed.

After Professor Lovegood had quieted the baby she returned to her lecture and ignored the snickering from some of the Slytherin group in the back. Finally even Professor Lovegood got irritated and said in her dreamy fashion "Is something amiss, Mr. Malfoy?" The whole class turned around to the blond boy who had his feet propped up on the desk. His hair was a pale shade of gold and curled around his head in long straight locks. He had green eyes that were the color of emeralds that flashed with amusement.

"Yes Professor Lovegood, your lecture is quite frankly boring. And also, it seems highly unprofessional to bring your children to your lecture with you." He said in a superior tone.

"Yes, well, normally I don't but the woman who usually watches them during the day won't be back until this evening, so I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with it." Lovegood said sharply, her blue eyes clearing for a moment before becoming dreamy again "Now where was I? Ah yes Wrackspurts are…"

Bunny and Lily grinned at each other before returning back to their notes.

* * *

Bunny and Lily had different second hours so they parted ways in the hallway and headed off to their respective classes. Lily rushed down the corridor towards the stairwell for her advanced potions class; this was one of the classes where there were even third year students within it so more than likely she would be the youngest one there.

"Hey Potter!" Scorpius Malfoy called from where he was leaning on a wall. Lily could feel her sigh building up, she had never actually spoken to him before but her brother's stories and her father's stories of his father had pretty much warned her off.

She let out the sigh and turned, raising an eyebrow "Yes?" she asked trying to be polite.

"Aren't you a little small to be heading to a Potions III class?" He asked raising his own eyebrow at her.

"I would normally say yes but, in this case no I'm not. So if you'll excuse me I don't want to be late." She rushed off before he could say anything else.

* * *

Lily glared at Malfoy as he dropped into the seat next to hers, "Don't you have anyone else to sit next to?" She asked under her breath as she pulled her potions textbook from her bag. "Like your Slytherin buddies?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin "But none of us brought our textbooks, so I thought we could share."

Lily groaned and opened to the page specified on the chalkboard, pushing the book between them but otherwise ignoring the blond. Professor Percy Weasley stepped into the room. "Stop your chattering." He told them and the classroom fell silent.

"Today is the first day of your Potions III class; most of you have a firm grasp of what it takes to make a potion and its components. But none the less, we will be reviewing these practices for half of the first term, then we will begin making practical healing potions and eventually lethal potions, now all of you should have your textbooks open to page three-hundred and eleven, we will begin with a simple scent potion—so partner up with the person next to you and help one another out. The supplies are up front on the front table, begin!" There was a bustling and Lily quickly retrieved her supplies, reading through the instructions before beginning. She was lucky her Aunt Hermione had taught her most of what she knows and her father had shown her some tricks as well.

After a while Lily noticed Malfoy sending covert looks in her direction and then staring back at his own work for a moment. She sighed and knew she would regret what she was about to say "Do you need help?"

Malfoy stiffened before grinning sheepishly at her "Maybe."

Lily looked over his chicken scratch notes and found what he was doing wrong and showed him how to fix it.

"Thanks Potter, you're not half bad at this." He said and crossed out a few things on his paper.

"My name is Lily." She muttered under her breath.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked not looking at her as he measured out some pixie salt.

"I said my name is Lily, not Potter." She said more loudly and finished off her work, getting up to turn in her equipment.

When she sat back down, Malfoy was looking at her "What?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Nothing." He said quickly and finished off his own work. They didn't speak for the rest of class.

The rest of Lily's first year was uneventful; she never missed a class unless she was sick. And she ate breakfast and lunch with Bunny and her family and ate dinner with them as well; she wrote letters home every week and got a reply every week as well.

Scorpius Malfoy had taken to sitting next to her in most of the classes that they had together, mostly to ask for her help with his schoolwork. He no longer called her 'Potter' but Lily. Which baffled her family—who all thought he was up to something.

When she went home for Christmas she got questioned by her father and uncle about it and she shrugged and said that she helped him with his work and he helped her with hers and that was about it.

The only downside of her first year at Hogwarts was the nightmares. She didn't get them every night but every few weeks she would wake up terrified in a cold sweat.

Finally that year was over, and the next two passed just as quickly. Lily excelled and her studying habits even improved.

But her fourth year at Hogwarts is when everything changed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yes Luna Lovegood is a badass, always has been always will be. ****She don't take no crap from anyone.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	4. Someones dead, and it's not Peeves

**Chapter Four: Someones dead, and it's not Peeves.**

Lily stared intently in the mirror, 'My Lily, don't you look all grown up!" Her great-aunt Bernice had exclaimed over the summer. Lily was having a hard time seeing it.

Bunny stepped up behind her in the mirror, Bunny had definitely change—well not her nervous nature. But she had grown tall and willowy, standing at five foot seven; she had cut her long hair into a short little bob that framed her face.

Lily had grown taller, that was for sure. Sometime in her third year she had shot up three or four inches and stood at five foot five. She had let her shoulder length hair grown out and now it curved down her back in thick red waves. Lily's round cheeks had also thinned out, showing her mother's cheekbones underneath and giving her gray eyes a new depth to them.

"You do look different, Lil, but not a bad different." Bunny said. Kimberly, a second year girl who was reading on her bed next to Bunny's "Yeah Lily, you're hot." She said with a giggle before flipping over onto her back and bringing her magazine up over her head. It was some American Magazine—Kimberly was an American muggleborn child.

"Thanks Kimmy." Lily grinned at the younger girl and sighed, pulling on her pajamas. They had just gotten back to Hogwarts that night and everyone was unpacking and getting ready for bed—buzzing about the extra rules that McGonagall had given this year.

"Guys," Bunny said in her quiet voice so everyone who have to go silent to listen "It's probably just extra precautions—since all that stuff happened with that crazy muggle who got into Durmstrang last year and started shooting." Everyone looked at their hands silently, it had scared everyone—Lily's parents especially. The whole school had gone on lockdown and everyone was brought to the Great Hall until the Ministry concluded that it was a secluded incident.

"Let's go to bed." Susie Stakhilm, a fifth year, said and everyone murmured their agreements and climbed into bed. Lily followed in suit curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

* * *

"Potter!" A familiar voice called her over Lily's shoulder, Scorpius ran up to her a little out of breath "Jeez you walk so fast!" He puffed.

"And you need to work out more, Malfoy," She teased "Doesn't Quidditch do anything for you?" they grinned at each other.

"So how was your summer? Did your dad and uncle play good cop, bad cop this time?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, but apparently this time Uncle Ron was supposed to be the good cop—but he kept going back to being bad cop and my dad and him ended up arguing and forgetting all about it." They laughed.

"What about you?" they turned a corner, and Lily saw her oldest brother standing and talking with his friends, James shot Scorpius a quick glare.

"My father decided to play the subtle inquiry game." He rolled his eyes "He would drop small questions which would then turn to big questions."

"You know Potter, if you would just go out on a date with me, then their worries will be justified." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"Fat chance, Scor."

"Oh my heart bleeds, oh fair maiden." He said in a fake hurt tone.

"Eat your heart out." She said using a muggle reference that he actually understood. He grinned and they made their way to their separate classes.

* * *

Lily dropped into her seat in her transfiguration class, pulling out her inkwell and quill.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Lily looked up at the tall boy who was asking about her seat, he had curly black hair and dark eyes. His skin was the color of caramel, showing his Middle Eastern heritage.

"Uh no, go right ahead." She said and scooted her quill over so he could put his bag down.

"Thanks, I'm Remy."

"Lily, Lily Potter." She said with a smile, suddenly not feeling odd about giving her last name. Usually she just gave her first and eventually they would figure it out.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"What year are you in?" She asked, trying to strike up a question.

"Fifth, I just transferred in from a school in America." He shrugged.

"America? I have a friend, Kimmy, who came here from there two years ago. Did your parents have to move out here and wanted you closer?"

Remy shook his head "No, my parents are muggles. So they stayed where they were in New York." He shrugged again and McGonagall entered with a flair and all fell silent.

* * *

"Would you like to eat with us Remy?" Bunny offered as she, Scorpius and Kimberly made their way to the great hall for lunch.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her but Bunny just swatted him off.

"Uh, no thanks I'm not eating." He said and turned, waving at Lily "See you in transfiguration tomorrow, Lily!" He said and hurried away.

"He's weird." Scorpius said and Lily elbowed him. He ignored her jab and grabbed her shoulders steering her towards the Great Hall "Foood," he groaned "Feed mee—Hey! Jeremy are you coming to eat with us or what!" He yelled acrossed the hall, releasing Lily's shoulders and running over to his friend from Hufflepuff, the two guys bumped fists.

Lily rolled her eyes "Boys are idiots." She said linking her arm through Bunny's.

"Yes, but cute idiots." She said in a dreamy voice that almost sounded like her mother's. Lily laughed and they headed into the great hall to have lunch.

* * *

Lily was sitting on the grass with her back to a tree, her herbology textbook was open on her lap but she wasn't reading it. She was looking out at the lake, which sparkled in the afternoon sunlight.

"Mind if I join you?" Remy's voice washed over her and she turned to look at him, he was standing awkwardly, gripping his books.

"No, not at all!" Lily said and turned back to her book as he sat on the other side of the tree, flipping through his notes.

After a while he turned towards her "So you're a Potter… I didn't really know—I'm a muggleborn so…"

Lily sighed and looked up from her book "Yeah I am. You got a problem with that?" She hadn't meant to be rude, but she hated when people brought it up.

"No!" He said and help up her hands and suddenly Lily's anger seeped away "I just, never mind. Sorry." He said and looked back down at his books.

"Its alright," Lily said with a sigh "I just hate when people bring it up, as if I'm supposed to be something special. I'm not the special one, my dad was."

"But you are special." Remy said quietly and got up "More than you know Lily Luna Potter." He said and walked away, leaving Lily blushing in his wake.

"What was all that about?" Scorpius was standing a couple of feet away and Lily jumped.

"Jeez Scor! Way to give a girl a heart attack." She whacked him on the arm as he sat down next to her.

"Was he giving you trouble?" Scorpius asked, looking her over.

"No Scorpius, he was being friendly—don't pull that protective crap on me." She nudged him and he opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly a scream rent the peaceful air apart.

Lily and Scorpius were on their feet within seconds, their books dropping to the ground as they ran towards the screaming. They stopped on the beach; a girl was scooting away from something in the sand, screaming. Lily looked at the thing, it looked almost like a-Scorpius cursed and pulled Lily behind him. "Someone get help!" He yelled and made his way down the beach, Lily turned and ran looking for an adult—a teacher—anybody!

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well that was chapter four, and pretty much what i've written out so far. **

**Murderrrrrr. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


End file.
